I'm in Love With a Criminal BF5 edition
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: Her parents won't allow her to be with him because he is a criminal. Even her friends don't want her to see him because of his criminal past. Will she be the goody good she always was or will she be a criminal just like him. No mean reviews pleaz. Based on the song 'Criminal' by Britney Spears. Don't own the song or characters except Amy.
1. 1: He's a criminal, mama

She never thought she would do a bad thing. She never thought he was bad at all. Her parents never did let him do anything with her..._alone_.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

Only because he has a lot of guns.

''Mom. Dad. I'm 18 and I'm aloud to do whatever the hell I want without your permission.'' she would yell.

_I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

''We forbid you to ever see him again!'' her parents would yell. Of course she couldn't stop seeing him because she saw him at school, in every class. Until that night. Her mom came in her room to see her packing.

''Darling, what are you doing?''

''Isn't it obvious? I'm packing.''

''Why?''

''You and dad never let me be with him alone whatsoever! You don't understand my feelings for him! And even though he's a criminal I still love him.'' She argued.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

''We told you to never see him again!'' she would yell at her. Her mom would lock her in her room. He would wait for her by her window. Though she never had been the one to sneak out. She was the goody good. Always doing the right thing. That day she couldn't pretend anymore. It was true, she was in love with a criminal. Even though he was a bum, she loved him. Yes so he lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable, he is a sucker with a gun, he is a killer just for fun, he is a snitch and unpredictable, and yes he's got no conscience she still loved him.

''Come on, babe!'' he would call.

''Coming!'' she would say throwing her bags out the window with him catching them.

''Hurry!'' he would warn.'' Your parents are coming!"

''OK!'' She grabbed her last bag and climbed out the window.

''Hurry, babe!''

''I'm coming as fast as I can.''

When she finally reached the bottom she jumped into his white Corvette and they drove off.

When her parents got upstairs they found a note that was under the door.

**_Dear mom and dad,_**

**_Don't come looking for me because __I'm with the man I love._**

**_I'm sorry, but I'm in love with a criminal. I can't change that._**

**_Sorry to be a disappointment, but haven't I always._**

**_I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not anymore._**

**_Love,_**

**_ Amy Lee_**

As her mom sobbed on her farther's shoulder and her dad trying to comfort her they knew that day they lost their only child.


	2. 2: Meet and Dis

''I need to see my friends, please.'' she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

''Ok, babe.'' he said.''Where are they?''

''At the diner.''

As he drove his white, blonde hair blew in the wind. They finally made it to the diner. All of her friends were sitting at the booth they always sat in everyday after school. They went in and she sat in the booth as he sat at a stool near the counter.

''Hey, finally got permission to come out?'' a boy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes asked.

''Hey.'' a black girl with braids, that was in a bun with colorful clips, with mocha brown eyes greeted.

''Hi.'' both of the brothers said. One of them had crazy looking bright brown hair with brown eyes, and the other had short brown hair and was very muscular and tall.

''Bout time you got here.'' a boy with orange, red hair and emerald green eyes impatiently said.

''Yeah no kidding.'' an Asian boy with midnight black hair, with a head bend around his head groaned.

A Russian boy with emo black hair just rolled his eyes.

''Well, you guys won't believe this, but I snuck out.'' she said brushing her fingers in her black, with white highlights, emo hair.

The gang laughed and she sat there frowning.

''Nice one...oh you weren't joking.'' the blonde's face was from joking to serious.

''How could you?'' the African girl asked her face now serious.

Everyone looked at her with faces of wonder except for the Russian, who only rolled his eyes.

"I got mad at my parents...what was I suppose to do?'' she said.

''Hold it! You got mad at your parents, why?'' the Britain exclaimed.

''Because they won't let me date this guy I like _so_ much that I had enough and decided to runaway.'' she answered back.

''So, there's a guy involved. Who is he?'' the spiked haired brother asked.

She turned and faced her lover boy and pointed at him. They all gasped even the Russian.

''What?'' she asked.

''You can't fall for him, he's a criminal! He'll hurt you.'' the African girl exclaimed.

''I know he's a criminal, but I fell in love with him.''

''You can't fall in love! We won't allow it!''

''You guys are not my parents! Come on, darling. We're leaving.'' she said getting up and grabbing her boyfriends hand and walking off.

As soon as they got outside she felt hot tears in her eyes. He notice her watery eyes and gave her a kiss.

''Don't listen to them, you're going to stay with me. They don't know where I live, so you have nothing to worry about. I love you, Amy'' he said holding her in his arms.

''Thank you. I love you too, A.J.'' Amy said giving him a kiss.


	3. 3: Our love isn't rational it's physical

**Well I thought we should give Amy and A.J a try with the relationship and yes it is their love story.**

A.J and Amy got to his hidden home in the forest.

''So...uh where's your house?'' Amy asked.

''Up there.'' A.J pointed a tall tree.

''THAT tree?'' Amy stared at him eyes wide open.

''Shh! Not so loud. I'm trying to keep a low profile.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Yeah, why?"

''Because I think people know your living here.'' Amy gave a 'duh' expression.

''How?''

''You keep coming here everyday and you don't go anywhere new.''

''Well, I think nobody will see me or you, and you wanna know why?''A.J smiled. ''Because we're in the middle of nowhere.''

''Come on.''

A.J pushed open the gate and gestured Amy to 'come on'. Amy ran into the forest and A.J following her as soon he closed the gate.

He caught up with her and grabbed her hand and held it. He led her to the tree where his house was and climbed up on the rope ladder. Once he got up in the house he pulled Amy up.

''Home sweet home.'' A.J said as he sat down on the mattress.

His house only had a bed, mini fridge, and a TV.

''Not much of a home.'' Amy said quietly.

''Yeah not much but it's home.'' A.J lay down and patted the bed for Amy to join him. " Wanna lay down with me?''

''You sure, I can be a little feisty.'' Amy taking off her hood.

''Oooooooooooh. I like it like that.'' A.J purred.

''Warning: Coming in.'' Amy giggled.

She walked towards him, got on top of him, and kissed him with that sexy kiss that makes you hormones run wild. They got caught up in the moment and she knew what would happen, but didn't care. She took off her clothes with the help of A.J. He took off his clothes with the help of Amy. They stared making out then he began to thrust inside of her. Amy began to moan and groan. ''A.J?'' she asked.

''Huh?''

''I haven't done this...''

''...In forever.'' he managed to finished.

''No, yet.''

He quickly stopped and got to his knees. "What?''

''I'm a...v-v- virgin or I...I...uh was actually.'' Amy stuttered.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' A.J's voice sounded ashamed.

''Because I'm not who I used to be.'' Amy said, confidently. "Now come on. F*ck me till I bleed.''

A.J smiled as he got back into position and began thrusting again.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I still hate you for not allowing me to be with my boyfriend.

And I wanted to let you know that I lost my virginity to him.

Hope you have a perfect life without me. And by the way our love isn't rational mom it's physical.

He can be rough in bed.

Love,

Amy


End file.
